


Code-name Private Smith: Annlett AU

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: 18th Century, F/M, turn season 4 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Anna takes on the name Private William Smith in Benedict Arnold's American Legion in an effort to bring the traitor to justice. What she doesn't expect is a run in with not only Arnold and Simcoe but Major Hewlett.This was written as a starter for @insatiablevalor aka Jester





	Code-name Private Smith: Annlett AU

York City could be likened to an ant-farm with the sheer number of Regulars and Queen’s Rangers marching about; each seemingly headed in different directions. Every individual soldier seemed to be carrying out various tasks even though they all worked for one Regal.

The brunette could scarcely turn her eye in any one direction without her gaze falling upon an enemy agent. Her own figure was concealed in a tight binding, a waistcoat, white breeches, dark boots, and a jacket of His Majesty’s Regal red and green. She was going by the name Private William Smith, a voluntary enlisted member of Arnold’s American Legion. Anna knows she is treading in dangerous territory first, by being a spy and secondly, because she is impersonating a man. This was war. Sacrifices must be made and she was more than willing to take the risks. Besides, what was she waiting for? What more did they have to take from her?

General Arnold had requested for Private Smith, from Setauket, to join him on a lone venture somewhere. Discomfort stains into high-crested cheeks and panic peels across maple-syrup hues. In spite of this, Anna cleverly retains an outwardly stern but calm expression. Teeth clamp down with such a might that the very corners of her jaw twitch. Especially, when the traitorous General draws so close to her, she can practically feel him breathing down her neck. It is this uneasy proximity that compels her to keep placing one foot in front of the other.

The hallway is narrow, far too restricting and tight for Anna’s liking. There is nowhere to run, no place to hide. It feels as if, the walls are slowly closing in on them as they march towards an office. A dark stained door looms at the end of the hall drawing them in like a magnetic force.

“We finally have the new man in place as head of intelligence,” Arnold boasts. “You might know him from Setauket. He left a mention that he had been wanting a meeting with you, Smith.”

Maple-syrup hues grow wide as saucers. With me? The rebel-spy internally ponders. Did he know that Anna wasn’t who she said she was? William Smith had a gravestone outside of the church in Setauket. Why else would he be introducing her to the British Head of Intelligence? Had she made some other kind of mistake? Anna’s heart suddenly rises to clog her throat. A dreaded fearful anticipation works its way into every fiber and pore of her being. Was she about to be exposed? Or worse yet, to find herself in a noose?

Nervous eyes follow Arnold’s every minute movement as he swings open the office door. With her peripheral vision, Anna was looking for a way to make a fast exit, should this situation head further South than it has already. Hesitantly, she allows her steps to follow the General’s into the office.

The first familiar chords of the voice that greets them, draws her gaze upwards immediately. It couldn’t be! He was supposed to be headed for Scotland!!! Edmund? A doe-eyed glance is shot in his direction and she can’t help but swallow sharply. Hewlett knew she was a spy for Washington. Did he also know that she wasn’t William Smith? That she isn’t a man at all? The brunette ducks her head and shifts her stance until she is standing partially in the shadows.

“Major,” Anna chokes, in as gruff and masculine a voice as she can muster.

Arnold’s large hand comes to rest on her shoulder while he proudly shows off his discovery. He could have nearly uncovered how narrow her shoulders were in comparison to a man’s- if only he were paying attention.“I take it you do know each other?! Splendid. This should make working together easier!” He cheerfully proclaims. Anna’s nostrils flare with annoyance as Arnold was slow to remove his hand.

Anna’s lips part with the desire to say something but immediately draw closed. It was taking all of her effort to keep her chest from heaving heavily. This was certainly a terrible twist of events. Especially, if the Major had an ax to grind with her.


End file.
